


Warm Me Up

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Tree, F/M, Fireplaces, House - Freeform, Sex, Snow, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 14:51:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12961782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)Day 8 of the 25 Days of BAU Christmas. <3





	Warm Me Up

“Spence, can we go inside now? I’m freezing!” You cried. Freezing was an understatement. Your nipples could get glass it was so cold out here. 

After buying your first house together, Spencer wanted to start off the holiday season during the first snow by having a snowball fight. It had been glorious, fun and it brought out Spencer’s competitive side. “Not until you proclaim me the winner!” Another snowball came hurdling your way and hit you square in the chest. Enough!

“Fine! I yield! You win!”

Spencer bowed and walked up to you, gathering his arms around your body and rubbing some warmth back into you. “Now we can go inside. You really are cold.”

“It’s below freezing,” you laughed. It was better than being hot, but being freezing wasn’t your strong suit either. “Yes, I am.”

The second you walked inside, the chill started to wear off while Spencer pulled off his gloves and started a fire. Before you got a cold, you both went to peel off your soaked and freezing clothing and get into some pajamas. 

You slipped on a giant, cream-colored, cable-knit sweater and went outside to make some hot cocoa. When Spencer came out, it was in nothing much a pair of flannel pajama pants, his bare chest still slightly damp with the dew of fallen snow. “Oh my. I think I’m warming up already,” you cooed. God, he was beautiful.

Spencer blushed and hugged you from behind. “If that’s all it takes to warm you up, I think I can help you there.” The lull between you was filled with the slow crackling of the newly roaring fire.

“Oh, you can, can you?” You smirked as you lifted the mug of hot cocoa to your lips and drawing in a sip. As you slid the mug back behind you on the counter, the smile slid from your face. His mouth was ripe for the taking. “We haven’t really had time to christen the house because of all the unpacking and decorating and snowball fighting, so maybe it’s time for that. Two birds, one stone, right?”

Your husband’s mouth went dry as you reached down and grabbed the bottom of your sweater, lifting it up over your head and throwing it down on the floor. Turning around, you grasped his hand lightly in your fingers and brought him into the kitchen. He couldn’t keep his eyes off you; he nearly tripped over himself grabbing a nearby blanket to place on the floor in front of the fire. 

The surroundings were intoxicating. Dim lights, made only slightly brighter by the lights of your Christmas tree and the now full-fledged fire, the pocket of warmth that emanated just past your position in front of the fireplace, and Spencer, so transfixed on you that he practically tripped over his own two feet. Your little house wasn’t much, but it and your husband were enough to make you feel like a queen.

“Have I told you how beautiful you look lately?” Spencer asked. He snapped you out of the daze you’d been in as he ran his hands, warmed by the fire, up the sides of your torso. “Because you are.” His tongue darted out to taste your skin while his fingers found your nipples, twisting them just slightly and making you whimper. 

The sensation made you hungry, your mouth finding his, tasting the sweetness of the cocoa on his tongue as you arched your naked body into his still-clothed frame. “Then take me,” you breathed into him. “Make love to me, Spencer.”

His eyes darkened with need and he lowered you to the floor, careful not to be his usual clumsy self. On the floor, the blanket did little to cushion you, but it was enough, and you didn’t care. All you wanted was his lips on every inch of your skin, warming you up from the inside out like he promised. There really wasn’t anything like making love to the person you loved by the fire on a cold winter day. 

Closing your eyes against the warmth of the fire and the feel of his lips, you allowed yourself to relax into the floor. “Please,” you said softly. Something about the way it was said made you realized how desperate you were. He could feel it too. Instead of the soft, chaste kisses he’d been pressing to your sex, they became hungrier as he grabbed your thighs and held your legs open for easier access. Slowly, his tongue made its way up your slit before he kissed back up your stomach, nibbling gently on each breast and making his way up to your throat. You arched back and exposed it for him, whimpering when his length entered your sex. 

“Oh Spencer,” you said, biting down on his bottom lip and pulling it towards you. Despite feeling warmer, goosebumps prickled your skin. The contrast was everything you needed. His knees were splayed on the floor, holding yours open as he thrusted into your wet heat and hitting your g-spot.

When you met, he wasn’t that experienced, but boy was he a fast learner. Never once did you feel short-changed, like you’d given all and gotten none. “Fuck, Y/N, you’re so tight,” Spencer replied. Your silhouette against the fire changed as he bent down and cradled your head and grazed your ear with his teeth. He left the perfect opening to place your head in his neck and watch as his ass moved up and down, filling you completely. It was rhythmic, almost creating a soundtrack that meshed with the crackling of the fire. “I love you, Y/N.”

“I love you, Spence.” No matter how much you tried, you couldn’t get closer to him. Your legs wrapped around his waist. Your arms followed suit, making they’re way around his neck to pull him closer, but still you wanted more.

In one quick movement, you pushed against his shoulder and rolled over him so he was underneath you. His Adam’s apple pushed against his throat as you ground down into him and started to swivel against him. It was just the pressure you needed and allowed you full control. “Come for me, Y/N. Just like that. Grind down on me. Just like that.” 

As you started to lose control of your movements, he reached out and rubbed his thumb against your clit. “Come for me. Come for me. Come for me,” he repeated, never losing steam. His eyes fell on your chest as the lights from the tree and the fire reflected on the beads of sweat beginning to form on your body. Now you were at the other extreme, heated to the core while his hands roamed your skin. 

“Oh god, Spence,” you said. You could feel the waver in your voice and the beginning of your orgasm cresting. “I’m gonna come.”

Spencer quickly sat up and gathered you to him, using his hand to put pressure on your hip and pull your orgasm from you. “Good, I’m right here with you. Come for me, honey.”

“Fuck!” Your body began to quiver from head to toe as you came, crying out into Spencer’s ear. Shortly after, he surged inside you and groaned. The sound made your body quake one last time.

Sweat dripped down the planes of his back as he ran his lips over your collarbone and lowered you both back down to the floor again. “I told you I’d warm you up.”

You couldn’t help but giggle into his mouth. “Now, I may need to cool off somehow. Any suggestions?”

The Christmas lights flared against the waves of his hair as his breathing steadied out. “I say we just stay here. Relax, and then I can think of new and interesting ways to make you scream my name.”

“I think I could get used to that.”

Laughing into each other, you turned to peer out the window. Snow was falling again. Spencer kissed the top of your head and brought his hand around the back of your neck. “Maybe we can make this a tradition?”

“What? Making sweet, sweet love by the fireplace after the first snow fall?” That sounded heavenly in all honesty. “Yea, I could definitely get used to that.”


End file.
